


Образ жизни

by innokentya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love/Hate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Что такое грех для Короля Ада? Разве не образ жизни?





	Образ жизни

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано для команды fandom Incest 2016 на ФБ-2016.

Кро­ули лю­бит свою мать ров­но нас­толь­ко, нас­коль­ко же её и не­нави­дит. Хо­тя не­навис­ти, впол­не воз­можно, да­же чу­точ­ку боль­ше, не­жели люб­ви. Оно и не­уди­витель­но: в Ро­вене Кро­ули раз­дра­жет всё.   
  
      Ры­жие во­лосы. О да. Они бе­зум­но бе­сят, это пос­то­ян­ное на­поми­нание о чёр­то­вой Аб­ба­дон. И пусть Ры­царь Ада дав­но мер­тва (ра­зуме­ет­ся, Ры­царь — су­щес­тво бес­по­лое, но Кро­ули при­выч­ней го­ворить про эту су­ку в жен­ском ро­де), ог­ненная коп­на во­лос ма­тери — жёс­ткое на­поми­нание о ста­рых не­доб­рых вре­менах. Ро­вена ещё и поп­равля­ет их так же, как Аб­ба­дон, и от это­го Кро­ули хо­чет­ся взвыть ра­нен­ным ад­ским псом и сбе­жать из собс­твен­ных вла­дений.   
  
      Ко все­му про­чему, Ро­вена, слов­но нас­мотрев­шись на че­лове­чес­ких по­тас­кух, при­нима­ет­ся поль­зо­вать­ся алой по­мадой. Её гу­бы — и без то­го пол­ные и ма­нящие — те­перь на­поми­на­ют нас­то­ящую кро­вавую ра­ну, и Кро­ули, нес­мотря на своё уже сто­лет­нее воз­держа­ние, хо­чет её поп­ро­бовать на вкус. А Ро­вена, как наз­ло, всё ча­ще ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся, точ­но под­сте­гивая его. Но по­ка у Кро­ули всё ещё пле­щут­ся в че­реп­ной ко­роб­ке ос­татки ра­зума, он от­ве­шива­ет Ро­вене оче­ред­ную кол­кость, сра­зу же рас­тво­ря­ясь в воз­ду­хе. В аду он та­кую жизнь ви­дел, и имен­но сей­час, про­хажи­ва­ясь по ста­рым улоч­кам Мас­са­чусет­са, он впер­вые жа­ле­ет, что Ад для не­го — не ал­ле­гория.  
  
      Ещё Кро­ули не­веро­ят­но раз­дра­жа­ет своё нас­то­ящее имя. Фер­гюс, ка­кой кош­мар, по­милуй… ну кто там по­мило­вать мо­жет. А вот Ро­вене нра­вит­ся, и она пред­по­чита­ет ис­поль­зо­вать имен­но его в об­ра­щении к сы­ну. «Не для то­го я те­бя так на­зыва­ла, что­бы ты те­перь сты­дил­ся». И лю­бые уве­щева­ния, что нас­то­ящее имя не­сёт в се­бе опас­ность для та­кого силь­но­го де­мона, как он, аб­со­лют­но бес­по­лез­ны. Ежед­невно, еже­час­но, ед­ва ли не еже­минут­но Кро­ули слы­шит про­тяж­ное «Фе-ер­гю-юс» в ко­ридо­рах собс­твен­ной оби­тели и при­нима­ет­ся, буд­то ма­лень­кий, убеж­дать се­бя в том, что ни­чего не слы­шит. По­тому что сто­ит от про­из­но­шения Ро­вены у не­го от­нюдь как не у ма­лень­ко­го.   
  
      Но боль­ше все­го Кро­ули не­нави­дит при­выч­ку ма­тери со­вер­шенно нес­лышно под­кра­дывать­ся сза­ди. Вот как сей­час: в от­вет на мыс­ли Кро­ули о том, нас­коль­ко тяж­ким гре­хом яв­ля­ет­ся ин­цест, Ро­вена под­би­ра­ет­ся к не­му, слов­но кош­ка, и, неж­но сколь­знув ру­ками по пле­чам, об­ни­ма­ет его. Ухо об­во­лаки­ва­ет тёп­лое ды­хание и хрип­лый шё­пот:   
  
      — А что та­кое, мой ми­лый Фер­гюс, для нас грех? Раз­ве не об­раз жиз­ни?   
  
      Кро­ули поч­ти бо­лез­ненно мор­щится от вне­зап­но­го ощу­щения пол­ной удов­летво­рен­ности пос­ле этих слов. Ра­зуме­ет­ся, грех для Ко­роля Ада — не боль­ше чем прос­ту­пок. Но нет, нет, нет, он не со­бира­ет­ся тра­хать­ся с собс­твен­ной ма­терью — это Аб­ба­дон он бы по­имел па­ру раз, жаль, что по­лучи­лось толь­ко мо­раль­но; но ни о ка­ком сек­се с Ро­веной и ре­чи быть не мо­жет.   
  
      Прав­да, у Ро­вены со­вер­шенно дру­гой взгляд на эту жизнь и на эту си­ту­ацию. Она до­казы­ва­ет это при пер­вом же по­пав­шемся слу­чае: оче­ред­ная по­пыт­ка до­гово­рить­ся с Вин­честе­рами о весь­ма стран­ной ве­щи как для де­монов — пе­реми­рии — за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся для Кро­ули аб­со­лют­но не­ожи­дан­но. Очу­тив­шись в од­ном из мно­гих гос­ти­нич­ных но­меров, за­регис­три­рован­ных на имя Джор­джа Мак­хей­ла и Га­роль­да Ок­сли* — эти при­дур­ки не смог­ли вос­поль­зо­вать­ся сво­ей скуд­ной фан­та­зи­ей по пол­ной, — Кро­ули и гла­зом мор­гнуть не ус­пе­ва­ет, как ока­зыва­ет­ся рас­плас­танным на до­воль­но жёс­ткой кро­вати, а Ро­вена осед­лы­ва­ет его не ху­же зап­рав­ской на­ез­дни­цы. Сэм и Дин яв­но по­еха­ли оп­ра­шивать оче­ред­ных сви­дете­лей ка­кой-то сверхъ­ес­тес­твен­ной хер­ни, про­ис­хо­дящей в Мон­та­не, или же ищут оче­ред­ной ду­рац­кий ар­те­факт — сей­час Кро­ули ре­аль­но пле­вать на это: он да­же че­рез нес­коль­ко сло­ев одеж­ды чувс­тву­ет, как жар­ко у Ро­вены меж­ду ног. По­вину­ясь ду­рац­ко­му, всё ещё че­лове­чес­ко­му ин­стинкту, он пы­та­ет­ся сколь­знуть ру­кой под длин­ный по­дол платья, но тут же по­луча­ет по паль­цам. Ро­вена иг­ри­во улы­ба­ет­ся и цо­ка­ет язы­ком. Опи­ра­ясь ру­ками по обе сто­роны от го­ловы Кро­ули, она нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, скры­вая их ли­ца от все­го ми­ра за рос­кошны­ми ры­жими во­лоса­ми, и, ос­та­вив ко­рот­кий по­целуй на тон­ких сы­новь­их гу­бах, шеп­чет:   
  
      — Не­уже­ли я не учи­ла те­бя быть тер­пе­ливым?   
  
      Кро­ули жму­рит­ся, в пол­ной ме­ре ощу­щая всю аб­сур­дность сло­жив­шей­ся си­ту­ации, но не мо­жет про­тивить­ся ведь­ми­ным ча­рам — он уже нес­коль­ко не­дель под­ряд по­дав­ля­ет собс­твен­ное воз­бужде­ние при взгля­де на Ро­вену, нес­мотря на все до­гово­рен­ности с собс­твен­ной со­вестью, ес­ли та­ковая у не­го, ко­неч­но, есть.   
  
      Па­ра лов­ких дви­жений жен­ских ру­чек — и брю­ки Кро­ули рас­стег­ну­ты, а бельё стя­нуто. Са­ма же Ро­вена все­го лишь под­тя­гива­ет свое платье на бёд­ра, тут же рез­ко опус­ка­ясь на твёр­дый член. Она уже дав­ным-дав­но не но­сит тру­сиков, Кро­ули это из­вес­тно — она ар­гу­мен­ти­ру­ет по­доб­ное ре­шени­ем тем, что бельё ско­выва­ет всю гра­ци­оз­ность дви­жений. Жен­щи­на же, по её мне­нию, дол­жна быть лег­ка и ак­ку­рат­на в каж­дом ша­ге, а как же мож­но се­бе это поз­во­лить, ес­ли за­кован в тряп­ки? На­вер­ное, ес­ли бы в об­щес­тве мож­но бы­ло бы по­явить­ся без одеж­ды вов­се, то Ро­вена ста­ла бы пер­вой, кто сбро­сил её с се…  
  
      Мыс­ли Кро­ули об­ры­ва­ют­ся на по­лус­ло­ве, по­тому что Ро­вена на­чина­ет дви­гать­ся. По­нача­лу она ста­ра­ет­ся быть неж­ной и не­тороп­ли­вой, но, ви­димо, очень ско­ро ей на­до­еда­ет иг­рать. Она ведь­ма, де­мон, нас­то­ящий дь­явол, её ог­ню тре­бу­ет­ся вы­ход. Она сколь­зит на чле­не все быс­трее и быс­трее, зап­ро­кинув го­лову и при­от­крыв рот. Кро­ули так и хо­чет­ся впить­ся в эти крас­ные гу­бы, ис­ку­сать их до нас­то­ящих ран, как всег­да меч­та­лось, но всё, что ему сей­час доз­во­лено — это при­дер­жи­вать мать за бёд­ра и пы­тать­ся подс­тро­ить­ся под за­дан­ный темп.  
  
      Ро­вена ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся и об­во­дит ука­затель­ным паль­цем вок­руг губ Кро­ули.   
  
      — А вот здесь я бу­ду те­бя це­ловать. Поз­же, — её па­лец сколь­зит по под­бо­род­ку и ца­рапа­ет шею. — И здесь… И здесь...   
  
      Ещё па­ра рва­ных, быс­трых дви­жений, и глу­бокий стон Ро­вены раз­ле­та­ет­ся по все­му но­меру. Кро­ули чувс­тву­ет, как она сжи­ма­ет его внут­ри се­бя, как пуль­си­ру­ет не толь­ко жа­ром че­лове­чес­ко­го теп­ла, но и чем-то сво­им, не­пов­то­римым. Она де­ла­ет ещё нес­коль­ко пос­ледних дви­жений, чем под­во­дит к раз­рядке и его са­мого.   
  
      — Фер­гюс…   
  
      Имя про­из­но­сит­ся Ро­веной на вы­дохе, прак­ти­чес­ки нес­лышно, но у Кро­ули дей­стви­тель­но сно­сит кры­шу. Он силь­нее сжи­ма­ет свои паль­цы на бёд­рах ма­тери, а за­тем рез­ко тя­нет её на се­бя. Ро­вена, нак­ло­нив­шись, тут же при­пада­ет к его гу­бам. По­целуй по­луча­ет­ся до­воль­но бес­по­рядоч­ным, по­тому что каж­до­му хо­чет­ся про­демонс­три­ровать свою си­лу, но, в кон­це кон­цов, Кро­ули нем­но­го под­да­ёт­ся, за что по­луча­ет сво­еоб­разную наг­ра­ду — Ро­вена, до кро­ви про­кусив собс­твен­ную гу­бу, сно­ва при­ника­ет к его рту, шеп­ча:   
  
      — Ты хо­тел мо­ей кро­ви? Дер­жи…  
  
      И в этот мо­мент мир Кро­ули на­чина­ет кру­жить­ся, буд­то дет­ская ка­русель.   
  
      Да, он хо­тел её ис­крен­ности, он хо­тел её кро­ви, он хо­тел её са­му. И по­лучил всё и да­же боль­ше. Вне сом­не­ний, по­доб­ный об­раз жиз­ни ему дей­стви­тель­но по ду­ше.

**Author's Note:**

> * Псевдонимы, под которыми Винчестеры снимают номер в отеле, — Джордж Макхейл и Гарольд Оксли — персонажи фильма «Индиана Джонс и Королевство хрустального черепа» (2008 год).


End file.
